


The Mechanic

by missy520



Series: Role Play [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick needs to get the Ferrari fixed.</p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

The Ferrari hadn’t been running right, so Rick had taken it to a repair shop – Beckett’s - recommended by Patterson. Well, Rick’s assistant had dropped it off at the shop; Rick had been in the middle of a writing binge and so, he had asked her to take care of it for him. But he was free to go pick it up now, since the binge meant that Gina was off his ass about new chapters. Since the shop wasn’t too far away, he thought he’d take advantage of the beautiful fall evening and walk. 

He arrived at the shop, and saw a mechanic working on another Ferrari; he could see his car off to the side, looking shiny. He walked into the office but no-one was available, so he walked into the shop. He stood off to the side, admiring the car the mechanic was working on. Then he started to really look at the mechanic and noticed the mechanic was a she, not a he as he originally thought. And when the mechanic leaned over to check one last thing in the engine, Rick admired the nice ass. 

His sex starved brain went off in many directions; but the longest was the idea of fucking the mechanic on the hood of his Ferrari. Those long legs wrapped around his waist as he pistoned his cock in and out of her pussy. Or that fine ass winking at him as he pounded into her from behind. Or……

“Hey, be careful! You’ve got to pay attention when you’re standing in the shop!” the mechanic had a beautiful voice to go with the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. And those eyes, they were mesmerizing. 

“Sorry! I’m here to pick up my car – the Ferrari over there. Rick Castle, by the way,” he said as he held out his hand to her. She wiped her hands on the rag she was holding, and then took his with a grin.

“I should have guessed. It just needed a little adjustment. Should be good as new now!” she replied as she took her hand back. “I’m Kate Beckett.”

“The owner of the shop?” he asked. 

“Not quite. Dad is the owner; but he’s semi-retired now, so I’m on my way to taking over. Nice car, I can tell how much you love it by the condition it was in. It always makes me sad when people don’t appreciate their rides,” she said with a slightly more serious look on her face. 

“Well, thank you. I do try to keep everything in fine working order,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle. He was close enough to her to smell her shampoo. “You smell like cherries,” he was amazed to note. 

She blushed, but recovered quickly. “How would you like to pay? Or do you want me to send the bill?” 

He couldn’t help himself; he just had to say it. “Can I pay with my body?” 

She laughed as she answered, “why not? I take Visa and MasterCard, why not your body?” 

He didn’t give her a chance to change her mind; he grabbed her and started kissing her. She didn’t fight him a bit; she gave as good as she got. Somehow he managed to get her lower lip between his teeth, and he bit down a little. But that didn’t stop the sexy mechanic; she just bit his too. He looked at her coveralls and saw that they had a zipper – easy access! As they kissed, he put his hand on the zipper and pulled it down. She stepped out of it and he was thrilled to see the only things she had on under it were a white tank top and white bikini panties. He put his mouth on her tank top covered breast and sucked; when he moved to the other breast, he could see the nipple of the first one pebbling. He went from breast to breast, each time making her shirt a little more transparent. 

Kate knew she should be upset that this guy had her 99 percent undressed but she felt too good to care. Just then he moved one strap off her shoulder and down her arm. This time, he licked her nipple and it was like a shock went straight to her pussy. “Oh fuck, that feels amazing!” she said as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it on her breast. He pulled the other strap off and she moved his head to the other breast so he could lick that one too. She arched her neck and he attached his lips there. “Oh damn, oh fuck, please keep doing that, Rick!” As he was moving his lips all over her face and neck, she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Rick stopped kissing her because he was running out of air. He lifted his head and looked at her kiss swollen lips. God, she was beautiful. He grabbed her right hand and ran over to his car. When they got there, he kissed her lips as he put his hands on the back of her legs and lifted her to the hood of his car. As soon as she was sitting there, he quickly got his pants off. He pushed her down a bit, pushed her panties down her legs, and entered her with one hard thrust. They both grunted and then he gave her a minute or two to get used to his length before he began to pump his dick in and out of her. There was nothing slow and sweet about this coupling; it was a hard fucking, no doubt about it. But Kate loved it. She got up on her elbows so she could watch his cock move. She decided to move one hand carefully to her pussy- she needed some friction on her clit. Luckily, all the physical work she did made her arms strong, so she could support herself on one elbow as she rubbed her clit.

Rick had a feeling he wouldn’t last much longer. As he fucked her, he could feel her walls grabbing at his cock. And her fingers were hitting his cock as she stroked her clit, and looking at her beautiful body was undoing. “Oh fuck, Kate, I’m coming!” 

She felt the first blast of come hit her walls. Damn, that felt fantastic! His come was filling her up; she could feel his cock erupting for a while. She sat up a little more, and she could see his come dripping out of her pussy. When he pulled out, his cock was shiny with her juices and his come. She pinched her clit hard at the sight, and that was it – she came. “Oh fuck! I’m coming!” He milked his cock and the last drops landed on her pussy. 

Her back hit the hood of the car. “Damn, Rick, that was amazing!” She put her arm over her eyes; she felt every nerve ending sizzling. “I love role playing – I think this was one of our best,” she slowly got back up, and he helped her slide off the hood. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Castle. The nice part of having a big garage here in the Hamptons. And the fact that Mother and Alexis were too busy to join us,” he laughed as he added the last. He loved this playful side of their sex life. They had pledged to never get boring, and so far so good!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure most of you guessed this was a role play! 
> 
> Posted in honor of the new season starting today!


End file.
